Because Of The Times
by tiffknee
Summary: SEQUEL TO LAMB ON THE LAM: Only By The Night's sudden rise to fame is unexpected and unwelcomed, will Edward and Bella's relationship survive the obstacles this time or will they finally throw in the towel.
1. Knocked Up

I would like to thank all the people who read/reviews **Lam On The Lamb **you have inspired me beyond belief with your support and praise. Special thank you's go to **JennaBrigs**, **MadeleineJade **and **Twilight is love **with out you ladies I would have given up on my writing a long time ago.

I also think **Kings Of Leon **deserves recognition for making the most amazing music I've had the pleasure of listening to, Caleb Followill is my Edward Cullen.

**All Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer and All Songs Belong To Kings Of Leon.**

* * *

I pulled her close as I placed a kiss on top of her head, taking a deep breath of the scent that had become a signifier of home to me.

"I love you. We're going to be okay," I reassured her as I released her body from my hold, and turned to go.

I approached the stage and couldn't help but smile at the loud screams that greeted my family and me. That screaming and cheering always got my adrenaline pumping. Only By the Night had sky rocketed to fame faster than any of us could have imagined.

"I'd like to start off with a new song tonight," I said as I adjusted the strap on my guitar.

I took a deep breath and glanced over at Bella before I started to strum the notes on my guitar. Taking a step forward to the microphone, I smiled out at the crowd before I sung the first word.

**I don't care what nobody says**

**We're gonna have a baby**

**Taking off in a Coupe De Ville**

**She buckled up on navy**

**She don't care what her mama said, no**

**She's gonna have my baby**

**I'm taking all I have to take**

**This takings gonna shape me**

I couldn't help but glance over at Bella as I sang the lyrics that she had inspired. However, my face fell when I noticed the frown upon her lips. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she broke the news to me about her pregnancy, and it hadn't occurred to me that she wanted to keep this a secret until she was sure of her suspicion.

**People call us renegades**

**'Cause we like living crazy**

**We like taking on the town**

**Some people getting lazy**

**I don't care what nobody says, no**

**I'm going to be her lover**

**Always mad and usually drunk**

**But I love her like no other**

**And the doctor seems to say he don't know**

**Where we're gonna go**

**I'm a ghost and I don't think I quite know**

**Where we're gonna go**

**Where we're gonna go**

I tried my best to focus on the song and not the disapproving looks she was throwing me or the fact that my nerves were wrecked from the fact that I had upset her.

**People call us renegades**

'**Cause like we're living crazy**

**We like taking on the town**

**Some people getting lazy**

**I don't care what nobody says, no**

**I'm going to be her lover**

**Always mad and usually drunk**

**But I love her like no other**

**And the doctor seems to say he don't know**

**Where we're gonna go**

**I'm a ghost and I don't think I quite know**

**Where we're gonna go**

**Where we're gonna go**

**Where we're gonna go**

**Where we're gonna go**

**Where**

**They gonna call us renegades, woah, oh, oh**

**Feel like we're living on this town, woah, oh, oh**

**Woah, oh, oh, woah, oh, oh**

**And I don't care if you don't win**

Jasper seemed to have noticed Bella's unease and smiled sympathetically in my direction as he strummed his bass.

**I don't care what nobody says**

**We're gonna have a baby**

**Taking off in a Coupe De Ville**

**She buckled up on navy**

**She don't care what her mama said, no**

**She's gonna have my baby**

**I'm taking all I have to take**

**This takings gonna shape me**

***

"Edward, what the hell is the matter with you?" Bella yelled as soon as we entered our apartment. This was the moment I had been dreading the whole cab ride home.

"Love, I didn't know that this would upset you. I wouldn't have played the fucking song if I knew," I growled in response as I threw my guitar case into the hallway closet.

"Well, now you look like an asshole because I'm not pregnant," she said in almost a whisper. I took a moment to be sure that I heard her correctly, and I could tell by the way she hung her head in defeat that I had indeed heard what I thought.

I immediately embraced her, my hand rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. "I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, trying to hide my anger. We were supposed to be honest with each other no matter what, something she drilled into my head every day.

"You were so excited, and I didn't want you to have to cancel your show because of me. It was all just a false alarm, and I'm so sorry that I scared you," she mumbled against my chest.

"What do you mean 'scared' me?" I asked as I pulled away from her so that I could look into her eyes; her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over with tears as she shakily explained herself.

"I know how the concept of forever scares you, and if we had a baby, then I'd be in your life for just that long."

It took everything in me to form a coherent response when all I wanted to do was laugh in her face for thinking so little of my feelings for her.

"The concept of forever without you is what scares me." I stroked a stray tear away with my thumb as I smiled down at her. "I love you, and I will be here for you as long as you'll want me around."

She seemed to accept my words and nodded in response.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested as I grabbed her hand and led her to our bedroom.

I held her that night as she cried for the loss of the future we thought would be ours. I successfully hid my heartbreak from her as well as the fact that her eyes were not the only ones to weep that night.

***

"So, Edward, the new song that you played at your show the other night has raised some interesting questions. First, let's start with an easy one. What is the name of the song?" the reporter asked as she leaned forward, a sickening smile upon her lips.

"It's called 'Knocked Up,'" I said, trying to hold in a chuckle at her answering frown.

"Does this mean you are going to be a father?" I fought the growl that formed in my chest at her bluntness. This bitch had never met me in her life, yet she was asking me things she had no fucking business knowing about. I hated interviews and more so hated that I was forced to do them.

"That's none of your business," I said as politely as I could manage.

"Well, are you dating someone?"

"You can read the tabloids and form your own response on that one." I was about two seconds from walking out of this interview. As encouraged by our record label, Bella and I were not allowed to discuss our relationship status with the press or be seen together in public.

"Is it true that you're in a very serious relationship with your label mate, Bella Swan?"

"Are you asking me because you want to fuck me?" I responded harshly.

"Are you implying that you would?"

"It was nice meeting you, Victoria, but I must be going now." I stood up hastily and exited the café as fast as I could. I had been in this situation long enough to know when I needed to bail. The shit printed about me in magazines was causing enough bullshit in my life without me fueling the fire.

I hailed a cab and shielded my face from the flashing cameras. This had become my life, and although I appreciated the fact that the band had found success, I was beginning to resent the impact it was having on my life.

* * *

_I promise to update at least once a week if you promise to leave me nice reviews to motivate me._


	2. Broken

The amount of favorite and alerts I got from this one chapter astound me, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate your time.

**Madeleine Jade **and **Twilightislovee** make me feel like I have an out of body experience when I read their edits cause it makes it that much better.

**All Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer**

_I wrote this while listening to Broken by Rpattz, although not required it makes the experience much more enjoyable!_

* * *

"Edward Cullen admits to having a love child on the way with label mate Isabella Swan while the musician continues to openly offer himself to women," Bella read with an irritated tone "**really** Edward, what the hell is this crap about?"

"She was asking me absurd questions and I swear I didn't fucking offer myself to her, I can't do these interviews anymore because either they paint me as the bad guy or you do," I said as I snatched the magazine from her and threw it into the garbage can where it belonged.

"Don't blame me in any of this! I don't control what you say!" She yelled as she began to put her coat on.

"No but everyone else does and where the fuck do you think you're going? I haven't spent any time with you this past week."

"I'm meeting up with Jacob," I growled instinctively at the mention of him. "Don't give me that look Edward, you know we're just friends."

"Cause it would be all sunshine and fucking rainbows if I told you me and Tanya had become bff's."

"I don't have time for this," she said as she swung the front door open.

"Love, don't leave like this. I hate fighting with you," I said with a defeated sigh, it was hard to be angry at her when my heart ached to be near her.

"I don't like it either. I love you, Edward and nothing is going to come between us. Jacob means a lot to me, I wouldn't have been able to keep it together when you were gone if it weren't for him."

I winced at the thought of the time we had spent apart, California almost ripped us apart and I would give anything to have changed the events that had occurred.

"I'm sorry. I love you Isabella, please forgive me?"

"Always," she responded as she stood on the tip of her toes to place a soft kiss upon my lips. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and watched her walk out the door.

Things had been tense with us since we found out that she wasn't pregnant. Neither of us was willing to confront the topic, which put us in a rut of sorts. It seemed like we barely touched lately and all her free time was spent with that cheating dog, Jacob.

I spent the rest of my day answering calls from my family, friends and mangers explaining that the article was bogus and Bella wasn't pregnant, I left out the fact that at once we had thought she was.

I was thankful when Ben called and invited me out with him to go ring shopping for Angela.

***

"I'm ready to take the leap, I hate to get all sappy but I don't want anyone else but her and I want to do this right before things get even crazier for us," Ben explained as we walked into another jewelry store to search for the perfect engagement ring for Angela. I couldn't help but feel like maybe this was the path that I should be on right now but it was not the path Bella and I were on, we were drifting apart.

"I guess you caught the marriage bug, especially since Jasper finally proposed to Alice," I said with a chuckle remembering how I let Jasper propose on stage and how Alice practically tackled him to the ground with excitement. The other guys were free to do as they pleased with their love life but I had to remain the elusive hard to get front man. Marketing me as some sort of sex symbol seemed to gain us some attention, which was bullshit, but apparently I had no more say in my life.

"When are you and Bella tying the knot? I thought you would've asked her by now."

"At this point I'm waiting to come home to an empty apartment and a letter telling me how much of a bastard I am," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Things will get better, you guys have never had it easy."

I was thankful to have my cousin to confide in, it seemed as if he was the only person I could reply on. Jasper would run and tell Alice everything, Emmett would never be able to give sound advice and I could never tell Rosalie anything without her coming to Bella's defense and ripping my balls off.

***

"Alright, this is enough. I'm tired of this Bella, this isn't us!" I threw my fork into the sink, which caused her to flinch in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded casually.

"Bullshit! All we do is fight and you shy away every fucking time that I try to touch you. I can't fix this if I don't know what I did wrong."

"You? It always has to be about you! Poor Edward has had it so tough in life, for once did you think that maybe this is all about **me**?"

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" I was trying my best not to yell at her because it only made things worse.

"I feel useless! I mean I thought I was **pregnant** for weeks, I got used to the idea and then you were so happy especially after everything with your father. What if when we decide to get pregnant for real I can't give you a child? You give me everything by loving me and I feel like I have nothing to give you. I spend time with Jacob because he makes me feel like I am on a pedestal, for once in my life I can feel like I am better than someone. It's selfish and stupid but what he did to me made me feel superior to him and I don't have that with anyone else. Not with Rosalie and Alice with their just, perfect **everything** and you! Don't get me stared on you."

"Isabella, I…" I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Neither of us had to open the door because Rosalie and Emmett had let themselves in with their spare key. Rosalie bounced into the living in a very Alice-like way that scared me.

"Bella! I'm pregnant!" Rosalie announced with a smile, I noticed the way Bella's responding smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Rose! That's wonderful. Congratulations!" They embraced while I gave my brother a pat on the back.

"Did you hear about Angela and Ben? He proposed tonight! She called you first but said it went straight to voicemail," Rosalie said.

"Oh, that's great. Look at all of you guys, getting married and having babies. It's really…great," Bella's eyes welled up and Rosalie's smile fell.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" She asked Bella with great concern as she approached her to comfort her.

"Nothing, I can't do this. I need air."

And then she was gone running out of the apartment while Rosalie attempted to follow her, Emmett stayed in the background trying his best to not put any of his input on what had just occurred.

"Well, she's gone, I have no idea where she went. Great job, Edward!" Rosalie scolded me as she returned sans Bella.

She didn't return that night and I knew immediately whom she was with, Jacob.

* * *

_2 jobs and stress have made it hard for me to write, leave me some reviews so I can be motivated! _


	3. Day Old Blues

this is way overdue but real life got in the way. The stress of having my first apartment is pretty intense but I hope things will get easier with time. I hope everyone had a good Holiday, my birthday was the 27th!

This chapter breaks my heart but it might be my favorite one of all time.

Thank you to **MadeleineJade and Twilight is love**, I hope you stick with me in this because I can't do it without you.

**All Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was already fuming when I arrived in front of his door. I was trying my best to reign in my anger because I knew making a big fucking spectacle of myself would just make her angrier. But when I raised my fist to knock, I could hear her laughter inside his apartment, and all previous notions of "keeping it cool" went out the window.

I pounded on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked through the door.

"It's Edward. Open the fucking door."

He wretched the door open and looked visibly angry at my presence. "She doesn't want to see you," he growled at me.

"I don't care!" I pushed past him to find her sitting on the couch wearing nothing but what I assumed to be a pair of Jacob's boxers and one of his button down shirt.

"What the fuck?" I asked, trying to come up with a logical reason as to why my girlfriend was wearing another man's clothing.

"Jake lent me some clothes to sleep in," she responded casually.

"Do you have any idea how fucking worried you had me? You had no right to run out like that on poor Rosalie," I chastised her.

"Poor Rosalie? What about me? I'm tired of seeing everyone move on and be happy while you and I stay in this rut!"

"What the hell do you want from me, Bella? I changed who I am for _you_, so that I could be worthy of _you_, but all you do is make me feel like I'm still not good enough." I hung my head in defeat and tried to ignore the fact that I was completely vulnerable in front of one of my worst enemies.

"You always manage to turn things around and make them about you, Edward. Get a fucking grip. The world does not revolve around you."

"You're upset because Rosalie is pregnant and because two of your best friends are getting married. Is that what you want? If you want a baby, then I'll give you a baby. If you want to get married, then let's go to City Hall or fucking Vegas. Anything you want, Bella. I love you."

"You idiot. That's not how you propose," Jacob interjected.

"Shut up," Bella and I responded almost in unison.

"I want it all," she replied in almost a whisper.

"I can't move forward with you if you are sleeping with Jacob."

Her face fell at my accusation. "Why do you always assume the worst of me? I can't keep doing this with you. It's always the same shit. 'Bella, I'm an emotional cripple and I treat you like shit half the time for no reason, but I love you so please deal with my shit 'cause I'll never love again.' You say you can't live without me, but you don't do much to keep me around." Her words stung like hell, but mostly for the fact that she was right.

"I know. Come home or not. I'm not going to beg, grovel, or guilt you into it. Come home because it's what you want. I wanted that, baby, for what it's worth, and I want us to work through this together." I didn't bother to get her reaction or hear what Jacob had to say. I began my walk home, trying my best to ignore the flashing lights that followed close behind. I was living in a fucking fish bowl.

***

For once in my life, I didn't try to numb my feelings with drugs or alcohol. Instead, I laid in bed with my head buried in her pillow. I gave up on thinking she'd come home after midnight. If this was what she wanted, then I'd give her the space she needed.

I could move overseas and try to garner some success there, try to get as far away from her as I could, because the closer I was, the stronger the pull to her would be.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the key turning in the door. I didn't move from my place, which was currently on my back with my eyes fixed to the ceiling. She crept into the room slowly, not a word falling from her lips as she undressed for bed.

She knew I was awake. Her eyes were trained on my open ones as she climbed into bed beside me. There were no words to say because she was home. I laid on my side to face her and pulled her into my arms because I wanted to be home, too.

I could feel her tears soaking through my t-shirt as she sobbed silently, and I didn't bother to hide my own. We were mourning the loss of a child that didn't physically exist, but that baby existed in our hearts.

She pulled her head away from my chest and looked in to my eyes, her thumb reaching out to dry a tear on my cheek. Her brown eyes were sparkling, her eyelashes stuck together from her tears. I'd never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment.

"Will you marry me, Isabella?" I asked in barely a whisper.

She nodded silently. Her eyes were mirror images of my own, which said everything we couldn't bring ourselves to say. I needed her desperately, like air. We clung to each other for dear life that night, knowing that we could never survive without each other.

* * *

_the next one is not written but I hope you can inspire me to get on it. I promise to update as much as I possibly can. I love you all more than words can say._


End file.
